Overhaul
Overhaul is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot and the third on Discovery and Science. It was built by a group of MIT graduate students and armed with an electric crushing jaw and lifting arm. It was initially a shufflebot, but it was converted to wheels before the competition in order to make it more competitive (however, it used the shuffle pods for the rumble at the end of the tournament). The robot's design was an amalgamation of the designs of two smaller robots the team had built previously. For Season 2, Overhaul was completely redesigned with a revamped crushing jaw and lifting arm. It did even worse, losing both matches it competed in. For Season 3, Overhaul gained few changes, apart from interchangeable wedges and teeth on the head for "biting," lifting, or keeping opponents at bay. It did poorly in the competition, although the 2 fights that it lost were close matches and it also almost beat the eventual champion Bite Force. The four main team members, Jamison Go, Adam Bercu, Charles Guan and Dane Kouttron, named the team Team JACD after their initials. Each of these people also compete with smaller robots around the eastern United States. In Season 2, some of the original team members went on to compete with their own robots including Brutus (Adam Bercu), Road Rash (Dane Kouttron) and SawBlaze (Jamison Go). It performed poorly in Seasons 2 and 3, acquiring only one win within those two seasons. Overhaul's team confirmed on Facebook that they wouldn't return for Season 4 due to lack of time. Robot History ABC Season 1 Overhaul's first ever match in BattleBots was against Lock-Jaw. This match was very close, with both robots being aggressive and using their grabbing weapons to great effect. At the end of the match, Lock-Jaw rammed Overhaul into the screws, flipping it onto its back. The match then ended, but Lock-Jaw made one last late charge into Overhaul, getting its jaws caught in Overhaul's weapon system. The match was over, but Donald Hutson attempted to free Lock-Jaw from Overhaul, which made some of the Team JACD members upset. This culminated in Team JACD refusing to shake hands with Donald Hutson post-match in a very controversial turn of events. Lock-Jaw won on a very close controversial 2-1 judges decision and Overhaul was eliminated. However, because of its close battle against Lock-Jaw, Overhaul was given a wild card to take it to the round of 16. Overhaul was given the No.11 seed and it had to face the No.6 seed Lock-Jaw again. At the beginning of the match, the two robots charged at each other, but Overhaul got the upper hand and punctured one of Lock-Jaw's tires with its crushing arm. It then carried Lock-Jaw around the BattleBox. While Lock-Jaw was struggling to free itself, it managed to blow out something in its electronics, crippling it severely. Overhaul ended up folding Lock-Jaw over its own weapon, hindering its mobility even more. Eventually, Lock-Jaw stopped moving entirely and was promptly counted out, but not before using its flamethrowers in an attempt to do damage (though it did little). Overhaul won by KO at 2:01 and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced the No.3 seed Bite Force. Bite Force and Overhaul were trading blow after blow during their match. At first, Bite Force seemed to be the superior robot, as it was able to latch onto Overhaul for long periods of time. However, Overhaul wasn't easy to push around, as it often tried to do the same thing but with varying degrees of success. However, with less than a minute to go, Overhaul got a good grip on Bite Force and got two big hits in before time ran out. Eventually, the match came down to the judges. After their evaluation, where they inspected the damage done to both robots, Bite Force won the match on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision, and Overhaul was eliminated from the tournament. Overhaul wasn't finished, however, as it went up against Nightmare and Witch Doctor in a three bot rumble at the end of the tournament. For this, Overhaul converted back to its shufflebot form. In this fight, Overhaul was able to overturn Witch Doctor with the help of Nightmare, then took serious damage from Nightmare's vertical disc before Overhaul's drive motors had burned out. This left Nightmare as the only mobile robot remaining and the winner of the rumble. ABC Season 2 Overhaul's first match in Season was against the British entrant Cobalt. Despite the match being really close, one final hit from Cobalt's spinning blade caused one side of Overhaul's drive to stop entirely as the robot ran over a screw in the previous match and it jammed that side of the drive train. Since Cobalt was still moving freely, Overhaul was counted out and Cobalt won the match by KO at 1:26. However, Overhaul was awarded one of the eight wild cards most likely for reaching the quarterfinals in Season 1. Overhaul was given the No.24 seed and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced another British entrant, the No.9 seed beta. Both robots moved around trying to avoid the other's weapon. beta managed to get a hit on Overhaul's weapon but no damage was done. Overhaul eventually found itself cornered and took a few blows from beta's hammer. After a few more blows from beta's hammer, Overhaul stopped moving as the impacts destroyed the power switch for the drive as well as the battery box. Overhaul was counted out and the time ran out before the countdown was finished. beta won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and Overhaul was eliminated from the tournament again. Overhaul wasn't finished yet as it participated in a small rumble with Road Rash and SawBlaze. Early on, Overhaul flipped over Road Rash, whom had no way to self-right and was left near the screws. Overhaul than ran from SawBlaze, whom was chasing it around the arena and eventually got pinned up against the screws near the overturned Road Rash. In the end, SawBlaze won a unanimous 3-0 decision, meaning Overhaul lost overall. Discovery Season 3 Overhaul's first match was against former team members and their robot SawBlaze. For this match, Overhaul was equipped with a unicorn horn in attempt to extend the reach of their weapon. The match didn't start off well for Overhaul at all as they were slammed hard into the arena wall. After some maneuvering, Overhaul found itself up against the arena barrier and taking punishment from SawBlaze's saw, which emitted plenty of sparks. Overhaul tried to retaliate but couldn't get under SawBlaze at all and was once again pushed around. Later on, Overhaul took another attack from SawBlaze but this time, Overhaul had seemingly gotten stuck or otherwise couldn't move and was counted out, giving SawBlaze the win by KO. Next up for Overhaul was Chomp. For this match, Overhaul added a hard hat with HUGE stickers on the front to protect the mechanism that powered the weapon as the team had thought they were facing HUGE. The match was off to a great start for Overhaul as its opponent couldn't land a single blow and it was able to push its opponent onto its side and hamper its efforts to self-right. Chomp tried to retaliate but Overhaul continued to control the fight, managing to eventually grab Chomp and take it up on to the screws. Unfortunately, Chomp's overall height made the task of getting it over the screws and arena barrier for a KO pretty much impossible so Overhaul was forced to let Chomp escape. As the match went on, Overhaul continued to control the fight and was able to grab Chomp again and take it to the killsaws, which caused sparks off of Chomp's side. After this, Overhaul started having drive issues that resulted from a wheel breaking loose that eventually led to the receiver shorting out the electronics, but there wasn't enough time left in the fight to count it out so Overhaul survived the entire fight. In the end, the judges awarded a 3-0 unanimous decision for Overhaul, allowing it to advance. Overhaul next found itself up against WAR Hawk. For this fight, the team added the unicorn horn in attempt to get underneath WAR Hawk and perhaps flip them over and/or control the fight and extra armor to hopefully minimize the damage from WAR Hawk's weapon. When the match began, Overhaul took a big hit from WAR Hawk, dislodging the extra armor on one side, leaving it to pivot 180 degrees and stick out beyond the chassis. After another impact, things took a turn in Overhaul's favor as WAR Hawk was having drive issues so Overhaul got underneath and lifted WAR Hawk into the air briefly. Overhaul then took another couple of hits from WAR Hawk but none severe enough to immobilize it. However, Overhaul soon suffered drive issues of its own as it was on top of the killsaws and took some damage. As the fight drew to a close, a fire broke out from inside Overhaul. Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to WAR Hawk. Up next for Overhaul was Witch Doctor in a last-ditch effort to hopefully make the top 16. For this fight, Overhaul went with the extra armor used in its previous match. The match was off to a poor start for Overhaul as they immediately lost the extra armor on the left side and were shoved across the arena by their opponent. Overhaul tried to maneuver around Witch Doctor but their opponent was just too quick and attacked the now exposed side armor. Overhaul continued to take impacts before it stopped moving near the pulverizer. Overhaul was counted out, giving Witch Doctor the win by KO. Overhaul also faced Valkyrie in a grudge match that did not count for the robot's record. For this match, Overhaul added a front wedge attachment in hopes of defending itself against Valkyrie's massive undercutting disc. When the match began, Overhaul was quick to reach Valkyrie, whom was mostly still on their side of the arena. Overhaul started to get the upper hand as they were keeping Valkyrie's weapon from causing any real damage. However, As Overhaul lifted Valkyrie up, their weapon took a big hit from Valkyrie's and the upper half was left dangling and rendered useless. Nevertheless, Overhaul had managed to flip Valkyrie and when they collided again, Overhaul lost the upper half of its weapon. With Valkyrie upside down and dealing with its weapon's gyroscopic forces, Overhaul pushed it into the arena barrier where Valkyrie's weapon created sparks before Valkyrie's own weapon tipped it up on its wheels. Overhaul then took one last collision that left both robots driving in circles and struggling to even reach each other. Both robots managed to lightly tap one another and were both counted out. The match ended up going to the judges, whom ruled in favor of Valkyrie. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 10 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "If they were a rap group, they would be called N.W.A., Nerds With Attitude. Coming straight out of Cambridge, here's OVERHAUL!" "From MIT, it's got a masters in the three R's. Reading, Writing and Wrecking your life! Give it up for OVERHAUL!" "Built by MIT Engineers, so you know it's stupid strong. Prepare to be dumbfounded! It's OVERHAUL!" "You down with MIT? Yeah you know me. Biting by nature, it's OVERHAUL!" "It's a cat-tastrophe and you're in the feline of fire. Going down right meow! It's OVERHAUL!" "It's won more cat fights than the house wives of Cat-alina. We can has carnage? W- yes, we can has. It's OVERHAUL!" "Class is in session and they're about to teach you a lesson. It's the professor of pain, and scholar of maime. Get ready to be driven insane. It's OVERHAUL!" "From Cambridge, Mass, one if by flames, two if by spinner. This bot's revered. Will it be a winner? It's OVERHAUL!" "Going, going, GUAN! Here to hit you hard against the wall, tip your hats, y'all, It's OVERHAUL!" "He grapples like a pro wrestler. Call him "Macho Man Randy Salvage." Just stay away from the top rope or you'll look like a dope. It's OVERHAUL!" "In BattleBots, you can't be saved by the bell. Hear that screech? It's this bot A.C. Slay You. It's OVERHAUL!" Trivia *Overhaul is the only robot to be defeated by one robot, and then defeat the same robot the following round in one season. *Overhaul is the only robot to receive a wild card in both seasons it competed in. *The character on Overhaul is "Haru-Chan" which is the name of the anthropomorphisation of Overhaul. *After Season 2 finished, Charles built a featherweight version called "I Can't Believe It's Not Overhaul" *Ironically the first and last robots it faced in Season 3 were both robots it had faced in rumbles previously. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Student-Built Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Shufflebots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams